Roads Untraveled
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -No llores por caminos sin recorrer...Rindete tu corazon esta roto... No llores por cosas que no se pudieron ver... Y si necesitas un amigo, aqui hay un lugar junto a mi...-. Cece no sabia ¿porque todo esto siempre le pasaba a ella?, ¿porque solo ah ella? ¿y no a nadie mas?, -...tranquila yo siempre estare a tu lado Cece-


_**Hola gente linda que está leyendo n.n**_

_**Bueno hoy les**__** traigo un song-fic de mi pareja y canción favorita. **_

_**Descarto: Shake It Up! No me pertenece le pertenece a Disney. Tampoco me pertenece la fabulosa canción "Roads Untraveled" esa le pertenece a Linkin Park n.n**_

**-Las palabras subrayadas son la letra de la canción en inglés-**

_**-Palabras así son la letra de la canción en español-**_

_**-**__Con este tipo de letra son los diálogos-_

**Weep not for paths left lone**

**Weep not for paths left lone**

_**No llores por caminos sin recorrer**_

_**No llores por caminos solitarios**_

Cece POV

Corría por las oscuras y lluviosas calles de Chicago, sin importarme que peligrosas son a altas horas de la noche o pegarme un resfriado por andar en la lluvia. No me importaba nada de esto, en vez de cuidarme tenía ganas de morir, por cada paso que daba sentía más y más crecer este dolor, también sentía como lagrimas amargas caían por mis ahora ya rosadas mejillas por tanto llorar. Corría sin parar, en realidad no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería desparecer entre las tinieblas y saber que ya no existo.

******Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end****  
****Its the worst ****kind of pain I've known**

**Give up your heart left broken.**

_**Porque más allá de cada curva hay un largo callejón sin salida**_

_**Es**__** el**__** peor tipo**__** de dolor**__** que**__** eh conocido**_

Seguía corriendo sin detenerme ni mirar atrás, pero por cada minuto que seguía corriendo, sentía que las calles no tenían salida, a cada calle que llegaba, sentía que llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Pero no podía regresar.

Mientras corría aun mi lastimado corazón seguía analizando lo que había pasado, el aun sin creer lo que mis ojos habían visto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por culpa de ese imbécil mi vida ya no vale nada, creí que por fin había encontrado a mi caballero de armadura dorada, pero solo encontré a una persona más en vida que ahora debo olvidar.

Cuando lo vi besuquearse y agasajarse con una chica que era un cualquiera, sentí como me desvanecía de la fase de la Tierra, sentía a la vez un gran dolor y también una gran ira hacia aquellas dos personas que me habían destrozado por dentro, literalmente.

Mis piernas ya no podían más, tuve que cesar mi marcha. A mitad de la noche decidí sentarme en una panqua de un parque público. Al sentarme, nuevas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, tape toda la vergüenza que tenía poniendo mis manos en mi cara, para que aunque no había nadie, no quería que nadie viera esto o mejor dicho a mí y mi sufrir.

******And let that mistake pass on**

**Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost**

**And in time y****ou'll be glad it's g****one**

_**Ríndete tu corazón está roto**__**. Y deja pasar ese error**_

_**Porque el amor que perdiste no valía la pena lo que costo**__**  
Y con el tiempo te alegraras de que haya ido**_

Gunther POV

Caminaba tranquilamente a mitad de una lluviosa noche, ¿Por qué?, bueno porque al novio de mi hermana Ty, se le había ocurrido salir de noche, con el argumente de que debía salir con alguna chica. Según ellos yo debía encontrar a aquella chica a quien amar y que me ame a mí, pero lo que ellos y nadie más sabe es que mi corazón ya le pertenece a una chica. El nombre de aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Cecilia Jones, o como a ella le gustaba que la llamen Cece, ella era la razón por la que por las noches no dormía, la razón por la que me enojaba y entristecía cuando la miraba con otro chico, o simplemente la razón por la que cada mañana me levantaba. En fin, la lluvia caía muy rápido de mi paraguas dando a conocer que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. No faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, estaría solo pues mis padres tuvieron que viajar a otro estado por asusto de trabajo y bueno pues mi hermana se quedaría con Ty, no me daba confianza Ty, pero prefiero que el este con mi hermana a otro chico extraño. Pasaba por el parque cuando mis oídos captaron unos sollozos.

Al acercarme a donde provenían esos sollozos, pude notar a una persona sentada en una banqua ¿llorando?, ¿a quién se le ocurre llorar a mitad de la noche y lo peor en una noche lluviosa?, lentamente me acerque, al verla bien pude notar una chica delgada con un hermoso cabello rojizo ondulado, de pronto mi corazón se aceleró, no supe por qué, pero al tocar su hombro, ella me miro directamente a los ojos, en ese instante supe por que se aceleró mi corazón, justo delante de mi estaba mi razón de ser, la dueña de mi corazón, Cece.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró al verla sola a mitad de la noche, desprotegida, empapada y lo peor llorando.

******Whoa whoa whoa whoa****  
****[Instrumental]****  
****Whoa whoa****  
**

Cece POV

Por el ruido que hacia mi llanto, no escuche cuando alguien se aproximaba a mí, cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, al voltear a ver hacia arriba vi unos hermosos ojos color zafiro combinados con el azul del mar, sabía quién era, quien más podría tener esos hermosos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquier chica, solo conozco uno, y ese era Gunther.

-_Hola bebe- _dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostros, no sabía por qué o qué, pero esa sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa, causaba en mí una alegría y un confort que con ninguna otra persona había sentido, ni siquiera con mi madre_._

_-¡Gunther!- _le dije, lo único que hice fue tirarme a él y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, enrede mis brazos en su cuello, escondí mi cara en su chamarra mientras lagrimas aun corrían por mis mejillas. El me correspondió el abrazo y enredo un brazo en mi pequeña y delgada cintura, mientras que con el otro acariciaba mi cabello mojado y desarreglado. Al sentir su tacto me sonroje por lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía porque mi corazón latía tan rápido o me sonrojaba siempre que él estaba muy cerca de mí. Mis emociones se descontrolaban cada que él estaba cerca y no porque pero cada vez que lo miraba una linda y boba sonrisa se forjaba en mi cara, ¿a quién intento engañar?, cuando conocí a Gunther de pequeños, no lo negare, me caía muy mal, pero ahora que somos adolecentes¸ supe que poco a poco me empezó a gustar Gunther, hasta que el "me gusta" se trasformó en un enamoramiento, así es, quede profundamente enamorada del chico que todos en la escuela y fuera de ella se burlaban de él, me enamore de Gunther Hessenheffer, pero yo por el que dirán nege ese amor, es por eso que fui novia del imbécil por el que ahora estoy sufriendo.

******Weep not for roads untraveled**

**Weep not for sights unseen**

**May your love never end and if you need a friend**

**there's a seat here along side me.****  
**_**No llores por caminos sin recorrer**_

_**No llores por cosas que no se pudieron ver**_

_**Tal vez ese amor nunca termine, y si necesitas un amigo…**_

…_**aquí hay un lugar junto a mí**_

Gunther POV

Ambos seguíamos abrazados mientras la lluvia nos cubría, pues, al abrazar a Cece tire mi paraguas, lo cual no me importo, no me importaba mojarme, todo con tal de proteger a este bello ángel, que ahora estaba sufriendo.

-_Cece, ¿Qué te paso? ¿porque estás aquí… llorando?- _le pregunte**, **supe que eran unas preguntas muy estúpidas, pero tenía que saber que estaba pasándole, quería ayudarla.

-_Fui una estúpida ¿Por qué pensé que esto podría funcionar? ¿Por qué pensé el que me quería?- _dijo entre sollozos Cece,no sabía perfectamente que había pasado, pero tenía una gran sospecha de quien había sido, el estúpido de su novio. Cuando pensé en eso, la boca se me amargo por el solo hecho de pensar que ese imbécil lastimo a Cece, "a mí" Cece.

_-Tú no eres una estúpida….- _dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a que me viera a los ojos y llevando mis manos hacia su rostro para quitarle esas lagrimas que odiaba ver en su rostro, a menos que sean de felicidad_-…tu eres la chica más talentosa y bella que eh visto en toda mi vida…-_ al decir esto pude notar como miraba hacia abajo y aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas rosadas y empapadas por la lluvia, -… _y mírame_…- le dije para que volviera a mirarme, a lo que ella volvió a verme a los ojos, -… _no sé lo que te paso, pero sé que estas sufriendo y no me gusta verte sufrir, y si necesitas un amigo aquí hay un lugar junto a mí-._

De pronto sentí algo cálido, dulce y mojado rozando mis labios, cuando me di cuenta, Cece me estaba besando, yo solo le correspondí el beso, volví a abrazar su pequeña cintura mientras sentía como ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y acariciaba mi cabello. El beso se intensifico y decidimos explorar la boca del otro, ambos recorríamos cada rincón, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban en una batalla que no tenía fin.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, sin decir ni una palabra, no era necesaria decir algo, ese beso lo dijo todo. Ambos nos volvimos a abrazar mientras la lluvia se deslizaba por nuestros cuerpos. Después de un rato de estar abrazados me separe de ella y mire a los ojos.

_-Tranquila yo siempre estaré a tu lado Cece_- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, ella solo me respondiome volviendo a abrazar.

_-¿Gunther?- _la escuche decir cerca de mi oido.

-_¿Si?- _le respondí con dulzura

_-¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa?-_

******Whoa whoa whoa whoa...**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo n.n**

**Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


End file.
